Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) technology is used in a variety of applications including physical access control systems (e.g., contactless physical access control systems). Such physical access control systems usually include RFID readers that wirelessly communicate with RFID tags (or credentials) according to a communications protocol to allow or to deny access to a secured area such as a building, a room, etc. In some cases the reader is connected to a control panel that assists the reader in making access control decisions.